User blog:Imhungry4444/Ricizubi vs. Monkey.D.Me
This was out of sheer boredom and its a battle i want to see: *at the comic book convention, MDM and Rici meet face to face to settle the score* Rici: mornin MDM MDM: so we finally meet Rici: you know you dont stand a chance? MDM: oh yea? I AM THE AHO KING nobody can beat m- Rici: Dickhead code, active *Rici writes a code in the air that reads "dickhead" which turns MDM head into a giant dick* MDM: adgasdgasdgsadfsd Rici: i cant understand you, your a dickhead MDM:*ripping the dick off his head* HUH, so you think thats funny Rici: actually yes i do, it fits you perfectly MDM: take this, Aho Beam *MDM sends a beam right at rici out of his hand* Rici: ummmmmmm what is this s..............duuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr derp derp derp MDM: thats my special Aho beam, it turns anybody into an aho at the touch of its power Rici:*drooling* duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr MDM: oh right, your an idiot *MDM stops shooting the beam* Rici:*gets a hold of himself* what? WTF was that?..............why is my face covered in drool? MDM: i made you into what you really are Rici: OH? so im guessing your serious now MDM:*gets his hands ready* i sure am Rici: my code mastery is unbeatable MDM: nothing is unbeatable infront of the AHO KING Rici: Okama code, activate *rici writes a code in the air saying "faggot" and fires it at MDM* MDM: what? what is this? why are my clothes? why do i suddenly get the urge to suck something? Rici: you you'll find out soon MDM: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *MDM wipes out all of ricis codes and is furious* MDM: ITS TIME I SETTLED THIS, AHO KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA Rici: kamehameha? you cant do that? oh wait yes you can, your an aho MDM: you got that right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *MDM envelopes rici in a massive aho beam* Rici:*holding his head* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH my........my head..........2+2=........fish........AAAAHHHHHHH my head is about to burst from the stupidity. WAIT, i have one last hope. its a long shot but it could work *rici tries to reach into his pocket but MDMs aho kamehameha is too strong* MDM: HAHAHAHA its useless Rici:*struggling* i have to do this, its my last hope. I WILL NOT LOSE TO AN AHO!!!!!!!!!!!! *rici reaches into his pocket and takes out a penny. then throws it near MDM" MDM: hmmmmmmmmm?...........LOOK I FOUND A PENNY!!!!!!!!!!!! *MDM stops the beam and reaches to grab the penny* Rici: i knew it would work MDM:*grabbing the penny* wah?...............*looks at the penny then at rici then at the penny then at rici* aw shit Rici: ULTIMATE CODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rici writes a code in the air thats is so luminous that it cant even be seen* MDM: noooooooooooooooo anything but that!!!!!!! i hate MATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *as the smoke clears MDM is lying on the ground with veins all over his head popping out* MDM: too......many......equations Rici:*standing over MDM*...................... MDM: you beat me, now finish me with science Rici:*holds out his hand to MDM to help him up*...............hey, atleast your not LPK THE END How was it? A BATTLE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS AWESOME I HATE IT LPK SUCKS Category:Blog posts